Speechless
by musique-du-soleil
Summary: It's Troy and Gabriella's wedding anniversary. She's got a surprise waiting for him. Rated M for a reason, kiddos.


Disclaimer: Don't own HSM or the song 'Speechless' by Beyonce. I also don't own anything from Frederick's of Hollywood, but I _do _own some lotion from Victoria's Secret.

Summary: It's Troy and Gabriella's wedding anniversary. She's got a surprise waiting for him.

A/N: This is my first oneshot, let alone my first M rated one. I'm shaking right now haha I'm so nervous for what I'm about to type. I'm just gonna let it flow from my mind to the keyboard. I hope you enjoy this songfic. BTW, her outfits and accessories will all be in my profile after I post this!

* * *

Gabriella Bolton relished in the day. It was her and Troy's fourth wedding anniversary. They had been together romantically for eight years, and married for four. To everyone, Troy and Gabriella were the poster couple for a happy marriage. The two had a wonderful family, a wonderful house, wonderful careers..you get the point. But lately, Gabriella had felt as if the excitement was dying in her marriage. She wondered if something was wrong with her (Troy assured her that there wasn't, which didn't take much convincing, if you catch my drift), she knew Troy was always a pleasure in and out of the bedroom, and nothing made her happier than her 2 year old daughter Elizabeth Rose Bolton. But was the family life taking over her and Troy's personal life? The last thing Gabriella wanted was for Troy to feel bored with her. She had become more spontaneous as a result of the college experience, which Troy didn't seem to mind at all. Her mind drifted back to those same college days, and had an idea. Now was the time to put their marriage to the test. She wanted to be wild and spontaneous like she had been before, and she wasn't going to let the opportunity slip away.

That day, Valentine's Day which was also her and Troy's wedding anniversary, Gabriella paid a visit to Frederick's of Hollywood in anticipation of her mission. She stocked up on a few items, including edible body paints, a cute little chemise, and a few other surprises. She had also arranged for Elizabeth to spend the night at Sharpay and Chad's, the reason for doing so went without question or explanation. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect, it just had to be. She was going to try her damnedest to throw away that timid, shy, freaky math girl image she obtained in high school.

--

It had been a long day and Gabriella anticipated tonight's impending events. She returned from a long day of hard work to prepare for the perfect night. She went home and immediately began to prepare their dinner. After doing so, she set the table perfectly, often straightening the tablecloth that adorned the round surface, positioning the cutlery and glasses ever so precisely. She poured the drink into the two champagne flutes that she saved from her wedding day. The flutes had their names engraved on the both of them. After placing the napkins where they should have been, she flipped on the stereo and switched to a CD that she had made especially for this night. After putting the finishing touches on the food, she went upstairs to shower the day's stresses away. When she came out, she rubbed herself down with Troy's favorite cucumber melon lotion that she used that drove him absolutely wild. She set the atmosphere in their bedroom as well. She dimmed the lights and created a romantic ambiance she was sure that they both would enjoy. She ran her vent brush through her long tresses as she dried them. She scrunched some pumper into her hair to give it extra volume and bounce that she loved. She quickly applied her makeup, yet carefully. Satisfied, she got up and looked in her full length mirror, pleased with her work. She sprayed a dab of White Diamonds perfume on her neck as the finishing touch. Now the easy part was finally over with. She walked to the doorway, turning to give the room a once over. She smiled to herself and closed the door behind her as she walked back downstairs.

Gabriella Bolton waited in the downstairs living room, anticipating her husband's return from work. The atmosphere was perfect: the lights dimmed, the soft sound of Etta James' "At Last" sifting through the speakers, a candle lit dinner complete with their favorite meal, the whole nine yards. This was only the first part of the three-part mission: treat him, tease him, then take him. She looked at the clock on the wall as it ticked louder and louder, like it was teasing her. She crossed her arms and pouted on the couch waiting on his return. After ten or so minutes, the doorbell rang. Gabriella got up to answer it. She opened it slightly, hiding behind the door so she was visible from the neck up only. Her eyes met with those of her husband's, which had a mixture of sadness, regret, and a little bit of fear.

"I am so incredibly fucking sorry I'm late. I got held up at work, there were clients and I-- I'll stop," He said, sighing in defeat. Gabriella tried to stifle a laugh. She opened the door, still hiding her body behind it, allowing Troy to step inside. "Happy anniversary." He exclaimed bringing a boquet of white and red roses, complete with a white teddy bear holding a small box of chocolates. He stepped closer to her placing a sweet kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She murmured against his lips. "And thank you, but I don't think we'll be needing those for what I have in store." Troy looked dumbfounded as she closed the door, sealing the heat inside them as she stood with one hand on her cocked him, and one hand on the door. Troy's jaw dropped and it rendered him speechless. She had on a black satin dress paired with black satin peep toe heels. that she had saved just for this occasion.

"I--uh--wow." He breathed, seeing as he couldn't make a simple sentence. "What's all this for?" He said, looking around absorbing the atmosphere around him.

"It's all for you, baby. Happy anniversary." She said, swaying seductively as she walked to him, placing a zealous kiss on his lips that they broke when the need for air became stronger than their passion. Troy's eyes were still closed.

"What did I do to deserve this?" Troy asked.

"You gave me the greatest gift of all--love. You've been an amazing friend, boyfriend, lover," she said squeezing his biceps slightly as he drew in a sharp breath. "husband and father. I'm just repaying you after eight..long..years." She said punctuating those last three words with kisses to his forehead, jawline, and lips. "Come on, let's eat." She said, taking the bouquet and gifts from his hands and placing it on the end table near their staircase. She led him to the table that sat in their dining room as the music carried throughout the house. He let her lead him to their romantic dinner. He walked ahead of her as she strode behind him, pulling out his chair so he could sit down properly. She leaned over to whisper in his ear, her long hair tickling the side of his face.

"I hope you like your present." She whispered huskily, leaving a tantalizing kiss on his cheek. She walked to the kitchen, coming back with two steaming plates. She placed his in front of him and placed hers down as well. She walked to the other side of the dining room so she could sit across from him and they ate their meal.

After finishing, Gabriella took the plates to the kitchen, placing them in the dishwasher before returning to Troy, who went back to the living room and was currently situated on the couch, his eyes closed and his head tilted back. Gabriella walked over to him slowly and sat on his lap, snaking her arms around and and placing his arms on her waist as she pressed a soft kiss to his neck, making him jump up in surprise. Gabriella giggle softly at his actions. He placed a loving kiss on her lips and quickly pulled away to speak.

"Just to let you know, I loved my gift." He said, kissing her forehead. "Thank you so much." Gabriella smiled seductively as she leaned in closer to him, her lips only a few centimeters away from his.

"I haven't even gotten the good part yet." She said, rising from his lap. His eyes widened in anticipation. She stood between his legs and extended her delicate, petite hand. "Join me upstairs." He stood from his place on the couch, and she led him upstairs to the bedroom. It wasn't a coincidence that the music flowed through the houses to their room too. They entered the bedroom and Gabriella locked the door behind them. She then turned to shove him on the bed.

"Stay there, I'll be right back." Gabriella reached to the bedside table, grabbing her bag and rushing off to the bathroom. Troy itched on the bed in anticipation. Gabriella resurfaced from the bathroom moments later, standing in the doorway as she took the same stance she had previously when Troy got home. She stood in a stretch satin red chemise adorned with lace and other racy details, including a lacy tie-up back that criss crossed.. She walked further into the room and slowly spun around as she walked, giving him a better view. She slipped into more comfortable, lower black marabou heels. She walked closer to Troy and stopped at the bedside table once more, reaching in her goody bag, pulling out a set of edible chocolate body paint, complete with a brush. She also pulled out a satin tie. She climbed on top, straddling Troy, leaned over and whispered to him.

"If you want this, you're going to have to play by my rules. I'm in charge tonight. Understand?" She said, running her tongue along with side of his neck as her hands wandered freely over his sculpted body. She leaned over to the table yet again and opened the container of chocolate, dipping the brush inside it. She swirled it around and let it sit there.

"I feel kind of overdressed, Gabi."

"Well, why don't you let me worry about that." She retorted. She leaned over and let her curls tickle his clothed chest, blocking her from his view completely. She slowly unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt as she kissed every new piece of exposed skin tenderly. He tried hard to keep from flipping her over and taking her then and there, wanting to prolong the moment. She finished unbuttoning, but left the shirt open on him. She quickly bounced up from his waist when she noticed a change in the songs. The soft sounds of 'Speechless' by Beyonce oozed through the speakers.

"W-what are you doing?" He stammered from the bed. She walked across the room and stood an appropriate distance from the door.

"Shh, just watch me." She whispered as her hands flowed slowly from her thighs up into her hair. She slipped the heels off, kicking them near the closet. She moved in time to the beat of the song. She slowly started to sing, thankful that she requested the instrumental version.

_You've got me  
You've got me  
You've got me  
You've got me speechless_

Troy was frozen into the sheets on the bed, in a trance by his wife's movements. She took one hand and moved his over her breast, feeling her nipple visibly harden in the process. It trailed down again and played with the hem of the dress lifting it up for enough to show her husband that she went commando, because they both knew if she'd chosen to wear underwear, it'd end up ripped off in the heat of the moment. She let it flow back down. He watched her move swiftly in time with the music as a smile graced his features. He was amazed at her confidence and fearlessness. Her hands went behind her back as she began to undo the restricting ties. She finished, letting the offensive garment shift slightly down her body, exposing herself to him a little bit more. She damned it to hell, letting the entire thing come off. She was now entirely nude. She kept on singing as she continued touching herself, much to the pleasure of her awaiting husband.

_Going outta my head I think I'm loosing all my mind  
Drive me crazy burning candles making love all night_

She punctuated the second line by turning around facing away from him, and arching her back as she bent down trailing her hands down her thighs as she looked back at him teasingly. She swiftly turned back to him, her breasts bouncing a little bit and her nipples getting harder as a result of the cold air. She closed and released a moan when she hit the right spot. She opened her eyes and bit her lip when she saw that she wasn't the only standing at attention. Her eyes drifted to Troy's evident bulge, almost bursting at the seam of his pants. Her left hand went back up into her hair as her right one went down to her swollen jewel. She flicked her middle finger over it twice before letting out a loud moan. She blushed in embarrassment.

"Don't be embarrassed baby." Troy reassured her. "Keep going."

"I said, I'm the one in charge. Now be quiet."

_Feels so strange it feels so crazy to be in your world  
In your arms lost for words  
You've got me_

She made her way to Troy's frozen statue-esque like figure on the bed and climbed on top. She returned back to the body paint, swirling it around again and lifting it, to get rid of the excess paint. She put her free hand under it as it drizzled, licking it from her hand maintaing eye contact with Troy the whole time.

"Now's for my dessert." She took the brush and ran it slowly in a straight line down his sculpted chest and abdomen, watching his expressions change. She ran it up and down against before putting the brush back in the cup. She leaned down, but stopped. She went back up and kissed him before starting, a smidgen of the chocolate getting on her own bare chest. She sang the chorus again.

_You've got me  
You've got me  
You've got me  
You've got me speechless_

She began her ministrations, running her wet and slick tongue down his chocolatized body.

"Jesus, Gabriella, you're killing me."

"Complain anymore and I'll stop." Troy obeyed and shut his mouth, leaning his head back and letting out a guttural moan. The chocolate was soon removed from him as she placed a sweet kiss on him, giving him a taste. She lifted her upper half up and removed the shirt completely. Somehow, during her dance, Troy had already worked on removing his shoes and socks unknowingly. She tossed the shirt over her shoulder, uncaring of where it landed. She kissed his pecs and then kissed each of his nipples, slightly nibbling it. She moved her hands to work on the zipper of his jeans. She unzipped slowly and Troy subconsciously bucked his hips in response. His eyes snapped to Gabriella who looked at him lovingly. "I'll let it go this time. But from now on, no more moving unless I say otherwise." She left the button and zipper open as she snaked her hand under the waistband of his jeans, running her manicured finger over the length and tip of him. Soon her entire small hand gripped him and he gasped. Gabriella smiled a victorious grin as she moved her hand up and down his length slowly. He made a fist with his hands, trying hard not to reach out and touch his wife. She sped up her ministrations and released him at the apex of his climax. He began to stutter when her hands gripped the sides and she raised up to remove his pants and boxers. She took in the sight of his erection springing freely, before she began again.

_Laying so closely  
I feel your skin rubbing and touching me  
Only sweat between us  
I rub your back  
I kiss your neck  
I know that you love when we touch like that  
I can feel you need me  
Feels so good to me  
Feels so good to me_

She positioned her entrance over him as Troy's expression changed. This was the moment he was waiting on. Gabriella moved herself up to rest on his stomach. She reached in the drawer and pulled out a black satin tie. She put it in her mouth and swiftly grabbed his wrists, moving them above his head silently ordering him to keep them there with the look in her eyes. He obeyed and she tied his hands to one of the headboard's bars. She went back to his waiting erection and placed herself on him, moaning and throwing her head back in pleasure as she rocked her clit back and forth above him. She stopped singing, the pleasure being too much for her to continue.

"Good God Troy." She said breathlessly from above him.

"Please.." he grunted. "Keep going." She gave into his husky voice as she slightly sped up. She felt a gush of wetness pulsating through her core as she shuddered. She wanted to go faster, but she wanted to prolong the moment so she slowed down, not wanting to take themselves over the edge. She leaned forward slightly, her tresses tickling his bare, sticky chest.

"Please.." Troy begged. "Let me touch you." Gabriella shook her head. She grinded into him harder as his tip went inside her folds, going through her wetness.

"Oh God.." she said to herself. "Mmm, Troy, this is amazing." She rhythmically thrust a little bit faster as her thighs and legs burned from the extertion. She rested her hands on his abs for support. "Holy shit." She said, her voice raising an octave.

"Fuck, Gabriella..please." He begged once more. Gabriella moved faster on him as they both began feeling the impending waves over their orgasm. His penis was drenched in her arousal and Gabriella quickly stopped. They both breathed heavily and Gabriella blushed, leaning over to kiss him. He kissed back forcefully, pushing his tongue into her hot mouth. She pulled away quickly.

"I'm not done just yet, Bolton." She moved her body further down the bed until her face was parallel with his pelvis. She leant down and kissed the tip lovingly. She gripped him and stroked him again at a faster pace. She continued pumping as she took only the tip in her mouth. She played with it, giggling slightly as she felt him throbbing inside her mouth. Her fingers trailed teasingly over his testicles. She fully took him in her mouth as he let out a loud noise which seemed to be a mix between a moan and a grunt. He looked to see her head bobbing up and down slowly as her hair tickled his pelvis. Her free hands stroked his balls again and moved to his thighs. When he moaned again, she took the initiative to speed up. Her tongue went along the underside of his length as he approached his peak. He bucked his hips again as he released into her mouth. Gabriella accepted and swallowed it. She removed her mouth from him slowly, letting a 'pop' noise sound in the room. She looked at her husband lovingly as he recovered from his orgasm.

"Okay.." he breathed. "You win. Please..I need you..now." He urged. Gabriella smiled to herself and untied his wrists from the bed. She kissed the red marks and held them down gently as she kissed him, allowing him to taste himself on her tongue, which he didn't mind. In a flurry of motions, he flipped them over. Gabriella let out a shriek which turned to moan as he pinned her underneath him. He was now holding her down, restricting her.

"Tell me what you want, baby." He urged, beginning his attack on her neck.

"Troy..I..I need.."

"Mhm.." He sounded wordlessly, not ceasing his actions.

"I need you..I need you to..to lick me." She said breathlessly. Her chest heaved up and down as she spoke. Troy smiled into her skin.

"I'm happy to oblige, sweetheart." He lifted his mouth from her and began his torturous trail down her body. He finally got to her core, nudging her legs wide apart with his hands. She raised up on her elbows, wanting to look at him the whole time, like he did with her. He kissed the soft skin on top before he flicked the tip of his tongue on her swollen nub.

"Oh!" Gabriella exclaimed, bucking her hips in response. She reached to run a hand through his hair. He looked up, keeping eye contact with her as he continued. "Look at me the whole time. Please." She begged. His tongue delved inside and separated her folds as he lathered them with his long tongue. His mouth latched onto her nub, suckling it gently and hard, alternating. He continued, keeping his promise of looking at her before he raised his right hand to plunge two fingers inside her tunnel. "Fuck!" She yelled as he mercilessly pumped from the beginning twisting his fingers, making his palms go upward.

"Oh God, Troy..I'm..oh..mm..ha ahh.." she cried, her hips moving in sync with his fingers. "Fuck, I'm so close Troy. Please." She begged. Troy curled his fingers inside her and applied pressure to her clit with his thumb, rubbing it in light circles. "Troy, I'm gonna come!" She said, bringing a hand to the back of his head to pull him closer. He replaced his thumb with his mouth, again sucking on the nub. Soon after, Gabriella released everything she had and he accepted it. He kissed his way back up her body, and kissed her lips.

"Was that okay?" Troy asked with a smirk. He loved looked at his wife post-orgasm. Her skin was illuminated by the lights in the room. Her lips were parted and her head arched back as she breathing in shaky gasps.

"That...was more than okay." She whispered, bring her body closer to him. "I need you in me..right now. Please don't make me wait." Troy positioned himself at her entrance, no need for further lubrication and slowly slid inside her, burying his face in her neck as they let out a simultaneous moan. He began pumping steadily from the start. Gabriella wrapped her legs round his waist.

"Oh..deeper Troy..please.." Gabriella pleaded with her husband. Troy obeyed as he moved swifter as the warmth of her walls engulfed him. He moaned, relishing the feeling. He felt he and his wife could get no closer than they were now. He took his hands and unwrapped her legs, spreading them as wide as they could go, allowing deeper penetration.

"Oh God yes! Mmm! Right there, Troy. Please don't stop!" Gabriella yelled in ecstasy. Troy began to pound harder into her, trying to meet her demands. He wanted to have a little fun so he rotated his hips and curled into her, as their hips moved in time with each other.

"Harder, please Troy." Troy pounded with all of his fight, admiring the wet noises coming from below and the sound of his balls slapping against her with each thrust. The both of them were glistening with sweat, panting hard and clinging to each other for dear life. Gabriella lifted her legs higher and moaned louder as Troy hit her g-spot. She raised her hips to meet his so they touched and stuck together.

"Oh God..Gabriella..I'm getting close too..come for me." He said, placing one leg on his shoulder and continued to pound as he took a hand to rub her clitoris.

"Please Troy..wait for me. Come with me." Gabriella pleaded. Troy rocked back and forth harder and harder and rubbed furiously as they both neared their ultimate release. They cried out as they both exploded in unison. Gabriella felt a warm liquid from her lover seep through her and Troy felt the wetness of her breaking point surround him. He pulled out fell on top of her, resting on his elbows, not wanting to crush her. He soon fell to the side of her and pressed his chest to her back as he kissed her neck. He clung to her and she reached back to hold him, breathless as wave after wave coursed through them. Gabriella continued gasping as Troy recovered and rolled onto his back, with her on top.

"That.." he breathed. "was fucking amazing. I love you Brie." Gabriella nodded, unable to speak as Troy chuckled and held her in his arms as he kissed the top of his wife's head. "Happy Valentine's Day." He whispered his last words before he joined his wife in a peaceful slumber.

---

_Going outta my head I think I'm loosing all my mind  
Drive me crazy burning candles making love all night  
Feels so strange it feels so crazy to be in your world  
In your arms lost for words  
You've got me!_

_You've got me  
You've got me  
You've got me  
You've got me speechless_

_Yes, yes, yes  
Yes, yes, yes  
Speechless, all I can say  
Yes, yes, yes,  
All I can say is  
Yes, yes, yes, yes_

_Kiss me  
Hold me  
You've got me__ Speechless  
Speechless_

_---  
_

Whoo! That was hard! (No pun intended) Well, there's my oneshot! I kind of gave up at the end. It's hard cranking out romantic, fluffy, heated smut at 2 am. And there's something on TV right now called the History of Sex. Hope you enjoyed. I also recommend listening to the song and watching her perform it as a part of her tour, The Beyonce Experience. Go check it out! Review!


End file.
